1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transfer apparatus and functional module, and specifically relates to a power transfer apparatus and functional module whereby power can be supplied effectively wirelessly with a simple configuration, and also flexibility of apparatus design can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great number of different choices regarding forming wireless arrangements (hereinafter referred to as “unwiring”) of data communication lines, and there are also various applications, but there are few choices regarding unwiring of power lines.
Heretofore, in a case wherein power is unwired and transmitted/received, available methods are classified roughly into the two of a method employing electromagnetic waves, and a method employing electromagnetic induction.
However, the case employing electromagnetic waves includes a problem wherein it is difficult to increase conversion efficiency. Also, the case employing electromagnetic induction enables conversion efficiency to be increased, but includes a problem wherein conversion efficiency suddenly deteriorates when increasing the distance slightly.
Therefore, an arrangement has been proposed wherein a tank filled with conductive liquid is portioned into two chambers by a printed-circuit board made up of an insulating member, and power supply to electronic components of which the power electrodes are formed on both faces of the printed-circuit board is performed through the conductive liquid within the two chambers of the tank (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-183292).